1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight sealants such as are used in the manufacture of aircraft and other structures wherein weight is a critical factor in the use thereof. It relates more particularly to sealants for integral fuel tanks and fuel cell cavities. Still more particularly it relates to the problem of imparting satisfactory peel strength to lightweight polysulfide-based aircraft sealants containing fillers.
High density sealants such as are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,091 are useful in the construction industry because they generally have sufficient peel strengths for their intended purpose. Prior to this invention, however, the peel strength of low density aircraft sealants was not satisfactory for use on some substrates.